A power tool such as an electric drill has a printed circuit board which is generally disposed in the housing of the power tool. When the current which is flowing through the printed circuit board gets greater, the heat which is generated by the printed circuit board gets greater. In this way, the heat in the housing will quickly increase and may cause the power tool to malfunction.
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.